


Slumber Party Shenanigans

by Zord7542



Series: Those '70s Lesbians [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Tribadism, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: What happened to Annette and Jackie while Donna was next door with Laurie. Done as a separate work for anyone who's uncomfortable with stories about Laurie Forman.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Annette
Series: Those '70s Lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Slumber Party Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So just to put this out here incase anyone doesn't know. Annette is played by Jessica Simpson and was a side character in season 5

Disclaimer i don't own That '70s show or any characters involved. I also make no profit from this. Enjoy. 

Jackie's world had been turned upside down. Annette, Michaels hopeless rebound had shown up in HER town. Then she had shamelessly invited herself to stay with JACKIE'S best friend. Naturally she had to do something. This bimbo was clearly up to something. She had to do something quick if she was going to find out what it was. 

So Jackie did what she was best at. Being the best friend possible. Donna was totally cool with her spending the night and having a slumber party. Which was super cool of Donna to be supportive in Jackie's time of need. She knew the best way to a girls heart was through presents. She ran out to the store that day and bought the trio sheer nighties. 

Jackie had measured up her Amazon friend years ago. She knew the girls size by heart. 

For Annette though she wasn't sure. Jackie guessed on the sizes. Not really caring if the other girl was humiliated or not. 

To her shock Annette loved it. Which made Jackie really hate it. The blue nighty she had purchased for the other girl was way too small. It showed off her long tanned legs and accentuated her large breasts. Jackie herself had bought one size to small hoping that it would show off her super hot figure and it did. She looked stunning in her hot pink outfit. Had any of the boys been around they would have for sure been oogling her over the other girls. 

The problem was though, that their slumber party had been SUPER boring. They just sat around moping. Well thats atleast what Donna did as she sat between her and her new rival. They had been talking about their boyfriends which really didn't interest Jackie much. Her and Steven were the best couple obviously, Donna and Eric were just blah like always, and then Annette started talking about how she was the hottest piece that Michael had ever gotten. 

Jackie stood up and walked over to her. "Obviously you need to get your eyes checked bimbo . You're just his rebound from all of this!" Jackie said. She ran her hands down her body seductively. Donna looked at her annoyed but there was something about the way that Annette stared that was almost unsettling.... and exciting. The blonde looked as though she was about to pounce when Donna jumped between the two offering to go get them beer. 

"You are one hot little piece aren't ya." Annette said. She was rubbing her own leg as she was biting her lip. 

"Damn straight bitch. I'm the head bitch around here so you better back off." Jackie said trying to sound tough. The way the blonde was looking at her made her feel uneasy. She had never thought of another woman as hot before. She was obviously the prettiest woman in Point Place. But there was just something about Annette that she desired. 

"Oh we'll see who the head bitch is by the end of the night." Annette winked at Jackie as Donna came in carrying the beers. Donna plopped in between them looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world than here. 

Jackie stared holes in Annette as she took her first drink. The blonde sat forward chugging the beer. Sliding the neck of the bottle further and further into her mouth. Jackie's eyes were saucers. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen outside of a porno. Sure Michael and Steven tried their best to be sexy but they had nothing on the Californian beauty deepthroating this bottle. 

"This is way too much." Jackie thought to herself. She could feel herself getting turned on by another woman. Another woman! For crying out loud. She knew that Michael had always wanted to have a three way with her and another girl. The thought had absolutely disgusted her at the time. But watching Annette made all that seem stupid. 

Not to be out done Jackie sat forward as well. She wasn't going to be outdone by the Blond tonight. She sat forward too chugging 

the rest of her beer. Then as Annette did she began to slide the bottle into her mouth. She didn't make it as far as Annette did however. Where Jackie was looking at the other woman in shock. There was no mistaking the look of lust in Annette's eyes as she forced the bottle in her mouth. As Annette winked at her and began to rub her won breasts through her top Jackie gagged. 

Annette quickly stopped what she was doing and smiled to herself. The blonde smiled to herself. What she had initially thought was just going to be a fun night of catching up with Donna had turned out to already be way more fun. She tucked her nighty into her panties as she hopped up giving both girls a clear view of her ass. "Well girls I think me and Jackie need a refill" she said lightly bouncing up and down to the kitchen. She turned and looked over her shoulder at 

Jackie. The brunette was biting her lip. Staring at her ass. Annette just kept smiling as she entered the red heads kitchen. She could hear Jackie grumbling something to Donna. 

Annette smiled. She had gotten under her rivals skin. She really wasn't sure what was going to come from tonight. Whether it be a fight or a fuck she was confident that she was prepared for the smaller woman. The thought of both things happening excited her. She needed to speed up whatever was going to happen tonight. Patience wasn't one of her strong suits. She celebrated internally as she grabbed an already opened bottle of wine. It was the cheap stuff for sure. But that was all the better to get the three girls fucked up. 

She quickly found three glasses and walked back out into the living room. She could see that right away Donna was not on board with her choice of booze. She complained about how her dad was going to freak out. As she was ranting at the bottle Annette looked at Jackie, rolled her eyes, and faked a yawn. 

Jackie smiled at the blonde. She wanted to tear the other woman to shreds but she had go admit that her friend was being a major bummer. "So how's Eric in bed?" Jackie asked Donna. The red head would never admit it. But she knew that the pair hadn't done IT yet. Donna immediately grabbed the bottle poured herself a glass and began drinking. 

From behind Donna's back Annette gave the brunette a look of celebration and approval. She quickly poured a glass for herself and Jackie as Donna completely downed her own glass. 

The red head was getting drunk at an alarming rate. What Jackie had said to her really seemed to hit home. Glass after glass Donna chipped away at the bottle. Seeming to not even listen to the other two women. 

"Have you ever been with another girl Jackie?" Annette asked as the red head slumped between them on the couch. 

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "No. Have you?" Jackie knew the question was a dangerous one. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear the blonde say it..

"Tons of times. Sometimes I find they're better than men." Annette said lightly chewing on her finger. "I could show you if you want?" She made eye contact with Jackie. It must have been the alcohol because she swore the other woman's eyes were gleaming. 

"I dunno." Jackie said turning her head away with a cautious tone. She could see the blonde deflate out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure you could handle a night under me." She turned and looked back. 

Annette could feel her panties get wet from the look the small brunette just gave her. The thought of the challenge alone drove her crazy. "Oh I see you must have misunderstood me." Annette said batting her eyelashes as she pulled down her top a little exposing her breast. Jackie's eyes left her own to stare at her exposed hardened nipple. "See I'm the one that's always on top. You'd have the privilege of me using your face as a saddle." Annette stood up. She grabbed the wine bottle and tipped it. Dribbles fell across her semi nude chest. "Awee looks like our funs all over." She said with a wink to Jackie. 

Jackie gasped. This woman wasn't fucking around. She was stupid sexy and the only way that Jackie could retake control of the situation was to beat the woman at her own game. Jackie was shaking she was so turned on. "I think, I think that I need to go to bed." She said. Before she could pull herself up Annette scooped her up bridal style. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jackie asked as Annette started carrying her to the stairs. 

"Just go with it." The blonde said back. Donna mumbled something on the couch. Annette turned back to her. "I get her to bed, don't worry." She giggled carrying Jackie up the stairs and into the bedroom. As soon as the pair made it through the door, Annette threw Jackie onto the bed. The smaller woman bounced comically flashing her hot pink panties to the other woman. 

Annette closed the door behind her and locked it. "What the fuck? Donna could be up here any minute!" Jackie whispered loudly. 

"Don't worry sugar. With how loaded she was i think we've got plenty of time to settle our little dispute." She smiled at Jackie. Grabbing a pillow from the makeshift bed she had on the floor. 

"With an attitude like that it's no wonder Michael already wants me back." Jackie said with a grin as she also grabbed a pillow slamming it into the taller woman's face. 

The pair traded shots with their pillows until Jackie was knocked off balance and fell off the bed. Her feet and ankles elevated as her back was on the ground. Before she could pull herself up Annette was on top of her pinning her shoulders to the carpeted floor. 

Annette's hair hung in her face as the pair lay there a moment. They heard the sound of the door closing to outside. "You look real good down there." Annette said kissing Jackie's full lips. Jackie responded right away. She had never been one to back down from a challenge and she knew that she was the best kisser in all of Wisconsin. The blonde moaned as Jackie palmed her ass. As much as Annette hated to do it. She broke the kiss. "Lemme just go make sure we won't be interrupted." Annette said struggling to climb off of the brunette. 

Jackie just smiled and nodded at the blonde. Quietly Annette crept down stairs looking for Donna or her Father Bob. 

Meanwhile upstairs Jackie smiled to herself. The kiss had definitely been the best of her life. And she was confident that she had given just as well as she got. Burkhart decided she didn't care if Donna found out. She was going to fuck this blonde bimbo before the night was over. Jackie stripped herself of her nighty throwing it onto the bed. Clad in only her hot pink panties which left very little to the imagination. She hid behind the door and waited for her long legged lover to come walking through. 

After Annette was sure the coast was clear. Only finding what looked like shreds of Donna's nighty downstairs did she head back up to Jackie. The brunette was a far better kisser than Kelso was. Which wasn't really a surprise to her. Girls always seemed to be better at making out. They weren't solely focused on sticking their dick in you. They appreciated your efforts more. 

As she walked in the door however. Jackie was no where to be seen. As she walked further in the room. Suddenly the brunette was on her back. 

Jackie rode Annette around the room piggy back style. Pulling the other girls hair back. "What the fuck are you doing you psycho bitch!" Annette yelled trying to get the smaller girl off of her.

"Showing you who the fuck is in charge that's what." Jackie said as she brought her hand back and started smacking Annette's ass. Pretending that she was on a pony. 

Annette was fuming. Her ass hurt where Jackie was smacking it and the little bitch thought she was controlling everything. She leapt into the air, turning her back towards the bed. As she pair came down Jackie was squashed underneath her and onto the bed. Annette rolled herself over. Pinning the brunette down onto the bed underneath her. She lay between Jackie's legs pinning her torso the bed. 

"Now who's in charge bitch." Annette said flicking her tongue on the smaller woman's chin. Jackie just smiled up at her. Annette could see the fire in the smaller woman's eyes. Before she could say another word Jackie's legs snaked around her crushing her midsection. 

Jackie's face flew upwards as she began kissing and sucking at Annette's uncovered neck. The blonde moaned as Jackie's teeth scraped against her collarbone. Jackie flipped them around so now Annette was pinned beneath her. She pulled the blondes top down again. Slopply kissing and sucking the other woman's breasts. 

Annette just stretched her arms above her head. Her mind told her to resist. That she was the top and she should be dominating this little woman. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Jackie was treating her tits too well. The pleasure coursing through her was almost too much for the blonde to happen. Just as she was getting close. Her hips gyrating into the air as the brunettes surprisingly strong thighs held her in place. Jackie stopped hovered her head above Annette's breasts. Lightly trailing her full lips over them. Not kissing, sucking, or licking. Just teasing the trapped woman beneath her. 

"Please Jackie. Keep going please. I need this." Annette whimpered. She was so turned on. As she tried to reach down and rub her own clit. Jackie batted away her hands. 

"Are you going to keep fighting me?" Jackie said with a seductive grin.

"Every step of the way after you make me cum you bitch." Annette smiled. Her lips immediately covered by Jackie's as the other girls hand snaked its way into her panties. 

"Good answer." Jackie said breathlessly she poured all her energy into the kiss. She kissed Annette with a furious passion she didn't even know she had. She could feel the other woman shudder and quake under her fingers. She could hear the other woman scream in bliss as her tongue massaged the roof of the other woman's mouth. But Jackie kept going. 

She felt a control that she never had before. She kept kissing, kept rubbing even as the blonde beneath her shuddered and moaned. This was for all the times that Michael had made her feel less than she was, for all the times that Steven had made her problems feel insignificant, and especially for all the times that her big lesbian dyke of a best friend had made her want to do this. 

Jackie gasped. Annette's hands found their way into her own pink panties. One of the blondes hands cupped her sex, rubbing it up and down while the other stuck a finger into her asshole. 

Normally this is where Jackie would slap her lover in the face as hard as she could. Michael had tried assplay with her before, she had hated it. But for some reason when the other woman's finger went in knuckle deep it felt remarkable. Her eyes fluttered shut with bliss. Annette used this opportunity to pry the other woman's legs from around her. She broke their embrace and threw Jackie face down onto the bed. Her finger never leaving Jackie's ass. 

The brunette just growled in pleasure as the blondes finger pumped in and out of her. "Thats right bitch. I've got you." Annette pulled Jackie's panties off and began kissing the other woman's ass. "You know I didn't come to this greasy little shit hole for Kelso. No I came for you, you little elf bitch. All he would ever talk about was you. Showing me your picture all the time." Annette removed her finger from the other woman. Jackie was panting as Annette stripped off her own nighty leaving her in noting by her tiny blue panties. 

The blonde smiled as she watched the brunettes juices coat her legs. She couldn't help herself and longer. She gave Jackie's ass a long lick. "OHHHH you fucking whore! Lick my ass you naughty bitch!" Jackie yelled into Donna's bed. She thrust her hips backwards towards the other woman's lapping tongue. Her own hand trailing down to pick up where the other woman's had left off. 

As Jackie came she layed out flat onto the bed. Her head was in a blissful haze. She barely noticed Annette get up off of the bed. The other woman stood in front of her slowly peeling off her blue panties right into her face. Without warning she pulled Jackie's face straight into her pussy. Jackie had never done this before. She wasn't sure exactly what she should be doing. So she did what she thought the other woman would like. What she always wished her Boyfriend's would do to her. 

Her tongue swirled around the other woman's clit. Annette brought her hips forward moaning out in pure glee. Jackie quickened her pace. Her mouth became flooded with the other woman's juices. She sucked hard. 

"OH JACKIE YES!" Annette screamed as she came. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Jackie following her down crawling off of the bed. She kept sucking and swirling her tongue around.

The pair had landed on Annette's makeshift bed. The blonde grabbed the bed sheets beneath her. Arching her back up into the brunettes face once more. Another orgasim drawing nearer by the moment. Annette's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Another mind blowing climax ripped through her. 

Jackie got up and walked over to Donna's dresser. She opened up her friends panty drawer and pulled out a double ended dildo. Donna had told her that this toy was the only thing that had gotten her through high-school. Jackie looked at her boyfriends rebound and smiled. The blonde was completely disheveled her hair messy underneath her head and covered in sweat. She walked over to her with the dildo. Annette smiled up at her and sat up. "Need me to lube that up for you?" Annette said biting her lip. 

Jackie raised the dildo up the other woman's mouth. Jackie felt her pussy tingle as the long shaft began to disappear in the other woman's mouth. Before it got to far Jackie joined in. Taking the other end into her mouth and sucking. 

To her delight Jackie could taste Donna's pussy on the toy. The lingering taste of the red head had been far better than the blond was moments earlier. But Jackie needed to focus on the here and now. Both women brought more and more of the dildo into one anothers mouths. To the point where the entire 12 inch tool was in there between them. Jackie and Annette kissed as both of them fought their gag reflexes. 

Jackie was beginning to become light headed. She pulled back. "Lie down babe." Annette said as she laid back spreading her legs. Jackie followed suit. Annette placed the dildo at the entrances of both their pussies. Slowly the pair began grinding together bringing the two closer and closer together as they did. The thought of everything going on. The fact that she was fucking another woman with Donna's own sex toy in Donna's room was almost more that she could bear. 

Her arms gave out on her and she was laying on her back. Annette continued fucking her, picking up the pace as she grasped the other woman's tits. Jackie gasped once again. The feeling of the other woman's hands on her tits was amazing. She loved every moment of it. Annette's hands massaged her tits as the dildo moved further and further inside of her. Her legs began to shake around the other woman's. "Yesssssssssssss thats the fucking spot." Jackie moaned as she came. 

Annette pulled the dildo out of both of them receiving a disapproving moan out of Jackie. "Don't worry baby. I'm not done with you yet. I just want to feel the real you." Annette said as she tossed the dildo to the side. Beginning to grind her pussy all over Jackie's. The brunettes leg was held up, Jackie positioned itself between the blondes tits. The sight of the woman's bust engulfing her ankle was incredibly erotic. The feeling of the other woman's sex against hers lit her whole body on fire. Just when she thought her night couldn't get any stranger Annette started licking her foot. 

Again something that would normally put Jackie over the edge and send her straight out of the bedroom was recieved like a gift on Christmas morning. The tingly sensations overwhelmed her. She squirmed in a good way. The motions only stimulating the pair more. Annette bit lightly onto her heel as the pair began to increase their speed. "Oh you fucking bitch don't stop. Don't ever stop." Jackie cried. 

"Not a chance baby. You're mine. I ain't ever giving you up." Annette moaned. She pressed her tits around Jackie's ankle. Titty fucking the other woman's leg. The friction in both sensitive areas proved to be too much for Annette to handle. Both women came at the same time. Annette fell backwards onto the bed below her. The both lie there for a moment panting in unison. 

A moment later Jackie crawled ontop of her. Their sweaty bodies sticking together. She kissed Annette again one more time lightly. She pulled away looking into the other woman's dreary eyes. "Did you mean that? That you won't give me up?" Jackie asked. She kissed Annette on the cheek. 

"If you keep giving me nights like this. Not a fucking chance." Annette said laying her head back down on the pillow. "You ever been to California?" She asked looking at brunette that had stared using her tits as a pillow. 

"No, but I've always wanted to." Jackie said lightly kissing the tit she was resting on. "Why do you wanna steal me away or something?" Jackie asked with a chuckle. 

"Damn straight. Soon as I can." Annette said. She had no more energy. She passed out. Jackie wasn't far behind her. He brunette smiled as she fell asleep excited for what was to come next.


End file.
